


The Wave

by Cece20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece20/pseuds/Cece20
Summary: Hello peeps!Here is a cute Deckerstar One Shot after that Lucifer tells Chloe about her miracle status, set somewhere in season 5. I meant it as a Xmas surprise but came a day late, sorry! As it's a surprise, I apologize for any grammatical errors, and hope you will enjoy the ride ! -CeCe
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	The Wave

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIUfBkxeLQ8](url)

Chloe found Lucifer on the beach. 

It brought back memories to that day where they first kissed. To the things he had said that day. How he opened up his heart just ever so slightly, jokingly admitting what he secretly fancied about his Detective. He had touched her because he admitted knowing the details no one else noticed, and that's evidently when she completely and utterly realized she was falling in love with him. 

Chloe felt like this moment belonged to another life. So many things had changed since then. They confessed their feelings to each other, finally. And one second later, Lucifer was in Hell sacrificing himself so that everyone else could be safe. They both thought they would never see each other again. But they did. Trixie had called it a Christmas miracle. If only the little girl knew that her mother was really the miracle. After his return, Lucifer had finally sat down with Chloe and explained everything he knew about her celestial status. Everything from Amenadiel coming to Earth to bless Penelope to finding out his father was behind it all just when both their walls were tumbling down. Lucifer had told her every single detail. And then he gave her some space and time for her to process it all, although in reality, they both needed the time to figure out how they could go forward, now that everything was out in the open. 

It had been a week. An entire week of radio silence. Of course, Lucifer thought it was the last drop, that Chloe wouldn't take it anymore, not after all they had been through when she found out he was indeed the Devil. And he wasn't really wrong, it was a lot to take in. But he had yet to learn that Chloe had decided to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. She couldn't change the fact that she was a Miracle. So for the time being, she thought it was best to focus on the things she could change. And that meant enough radio silence. 

Chloe walked up to Lucifer, who had his eyes set on the horizon. He looked peaceful she thought, just standing there, in his perfectly tailored maroon three piece suit. 

"I hope you didn't have to track my phone's GPS to find me here this time", Lucifer said evenly when he heard her footsteps in the sand, also remembering the last time they had a heart to heart on Long Beach. 

"I didn't, by now I know you always come here when you need to think", she answered, peering up at him.

Their eyes met. Lucifer wanted more than anything to get lost in her beautiful teal eyes, but this would only make it harder once she would ultimately tell him they couldn't be together anymore, that everything was too complicated. So he tried to do what he thought was best to protect his heart, self-sabotage.

"We can't keep working together, Detective."

'What?', Chloe thought, it was not at all what she expected Lucifer to say after seven days of nothing.

"What are you talking about Lucifer?", Chloe asked, genuinely confused, attempting to take his hand in hers, but he didn't let her. 

"You, me, it's never going to work. I am always going to hurt you with things I have no control over. If we stop spending every day with each other, I won't hurt you anymore."

"Is that the messed up conclusion you came up with after seven days of thinking?", she asked, starting to see what he was attempting to do. 

Lucifer was the one confused now. 

"Messed up? Detective, it's not what I am saying--"

"I know, Lucifer, it's what I'm saying", she lets out, taking a deep breath.

Chloe was there and then the one trying to not drown in the depths of his eyes, only letting herself dive in their warmth for a few seconds, before continuing.

"I am saying if that is the conclusion you came to, it's messed up, Lucifer. Don't try and convince me you are not trying to self-sabotage right this second", she said with a calm voice. He tried to say something, but she held one hand up, letting him know she was not done. 

"Look, I am not going to tell you that this whole Miracle thing is not a lot to take in, because it is. Your father put me in your path. God, put me in your path. It's something I probably won't ever totally understand, and I have spent a big part of the last seven days asking myself why he would do this. But I also realized that is not the right question to ask and I'd rather ask myself if what I am feeling for you is worth the risks that come with it."

Chloe took a deep breath, looked at the horizon and then locked her eyes with Lucifer's. 

"And asking myself that, I had an epiphany of sorts. I realized my feelings for you are not part of our imagination and are not something I have zero control over, that's been proved. I also realized my life will never be the same, and that's terrifying. But, and yes it's a big but and please don't make a sexual joke about my behind right now", Chloe said, smiling.

Lucifer laughed but stayed quiet.

"But I love you, and that's enough. It's enough for me and I hope for the life of me it will be enough for you. And before you say that you don't deserve me or that I deserve someone better, remember we already had this conversation on this very beach...so let me tell you what I deserve."

Chloe threw another look at the horizon, as if the ocean was helping her focus on everything she wanted to let Lucifer know, while he was hanging on every word she said. 

"I deserve someone who knows every crime scenes breaks my heart, even though it's true I never admit it, someone who actually loves Trixie, even though she still does nothing to contribute to the rent. I deserve someone who has a thing against boring middle names, like Jane." 

They both smiled at her speech references while Chloe continued pouring her heart out.

"And I deserve someone who will always be the top hat to my shoe, someone who's still willing to play piano with me, even though there is only one tune I remember how to play. But most of all, Lucifer, I deserve someone special and you are MORE than worth it."

This time when Chloe tried to take a hold of his hand again Lucifer didn't move away. Instead he looked at her, too overwhelmed by a wave of emotions to speak, as her words made their way to his brain and heart, first doubt, then confusion, and finally, love. 

Chloe took a step forward, and almost like so many months ago, Lucifer whispered her name before her lips gently met his. They just felt as if the world itself had stopped, contemplating what true love looked like. 

When they parted, they were both dazed and out of breath. Then, with a hint of mischief in his eyes, Lucifer finally spoke. 

"I wasn't trying to self-sabotage, just merely trying to explain--"

He stopped talking when Chloe rolled her eyes sat him, and they both smiled. 

"Alright, alright," he said seriously, "Chloe Jane Decker, if you are sure about this, about us, then this is all that really matters. And we can try to understand what this all means together. Father may not have intended it that way, but you truly are my miracle, my forever shining star," he said with nothing but love in his gaze. 

Chloe didn't need an 'I love you' from Lucifer, his words were confession enough. They would take this new adventure one step at a time and face every challenge coming their way, t o g e t h e r.


End file.
